


The House is Empty

by Flicker_out



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I got this idea from the be more chill discord so thanks guys, I will update the tags as I go, Jake-centric, M/M, More characters and relationships to come, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_out/pseuds/Flicker_out
Summary: Which means the house is empty so that's... Complicated.Jake was prepared for his high school experience to be something out of a happy movie, but things rarely go as planned. When his parents go on the run he has to figure out what happens next.





	The House is Empty

Jake had been so excited to start his first year of high school. He had gotten a new house, an all new wardrobe and was prepared for an all new life. After all, high school was the time to find who he is. His family had always moved around a lot and finally they seemed to be settling down. The new house was huge, a big two story house. It seemed a bit extravagant to Jake, there were only three of them, but he got to have his own “man cave” so he couldn't complain. 

The beginning of freshman year had gone well. Jake wasn't popular, per se, but bullies avoided him and he managed to have a few friends, that’s the best he could really hope for. He did okay in his classes and the year seemed average in every way. That was until the end of November. 

His parents had called him out of his game room and the three sat at the dining room table. They were leaving for a bit. Apparently they had laundered money. Jake didn't really understand what that was, why it was a big deal, but it clearly was. They had been doing this for years they told him. Apparently he was old enough now that they didn't want to take him along with them anymore. He was in high school after all and taking him around just put him at risk if they were caught. They told him he’d just be alone for a few months, then his parents would be back and they could be a normal family again. 

Jake had taken his new freedom in stride at first. He opened his Christmas presents early and ate all the junk food he wanted and stayed up playing video games until it was late into the night. Then the reality set in. Jake was alone. His parents weren't gonna be walking through the door anytime soon. He had spent Christmas Day scrolling through the web, no festivities or fun for him. Christmas isn’t much of a holiday for solitude. He made a choice that day; that he wouldn't spend the rest of this break alone. So he threw his first ever party. 

It hadn't started as a party, he just wanted to have a few friends over for New Year’s Eve; someone to help him celebrate a New Year and fill the space in the house. But then his friends invited their friends. And those friends invited their friends. And so on and so on until Jake’s house was filled with people and noise and drinks that maybe they shouldn't be having. It seemed like every kid in town had heard ‘hey there’s a house with no parents to stop the party.’ 

Come January 2nd, the first day back at school, Jake was popular and well known by all the students. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Jake took it in stride; while the party didn’t go exactly as planned, it had filled the space. He tried being friends with all the kids he could. It wasn’t long before he joined his first club; it was a cooking club that met Mondays after school. He had so much fun with it, learning to cook extravagant meals and yummy treats. 

Jake loved his cooking club and for a couple of months it was all he needed. The space was still there though and he was still was lonely. His ‘friends’ from school never seemed to want to go to his house if there wasn’t music blasting and loads of alcohol to drink. So he joined another club, baseball. Then another club a month later. Then another after a couple of weeks. By finals, Jake’s schedule was filled; he couldn’t participate in anymore clubs. But he finally felt ok about being home alone. He spent his days running from class to practice to meetings. His nights were spent studying, working on homework, and getting to bed early. After long days he was exhausted. He didn’t have time to stop and think. 

However, at finals all of his clubs started to slow down and the half days came. Jake then had plenty of time to think; think of how he had expected his parents’ home months ago and how he had no way of knowing where they were or if they were even alive. The only sign he had was the money that kept entering his bank account. This loneliness could only mean one thing; it was party time. He talked to Jenna Rolan before their French final, telling her he was planning a little get together and that his parents wouldn’t be home. If had learned one thing this year, it was that Jenna would get information to everyone in the school. He didn’t know how she had gotten connections with everyone, she was only a freshman and yet even seniors trusted her for their gossip. 

His plan worked well, Jenna had spread the word and Jake’s house was filled before he knew it. Jake had a few parties throughout the year; but that night was the first night he ever tried the alcohol others had brought. For a bit Jake didn’t hadn’t understood what all the hype was about, it tasted bitter and made his throat feel all weird. As Jake continued to drink he figured it out though. He felt good. Everything was warm. Everything was hilarious. Everything was fun. Jake was happy. 

Jake was not nearly as happy the next morning. His head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer and moving made him want to vomit. He had woken up on the floor of his game room. There were random teens strewn around his house, getting ready at their own paces. Jake got ready too, taking Advil and drinking too many cups of coffee before heading to school and taking the last of his finals. No one seemed to blame him for any of the ramifications they had to be facing, getting drunk the night before finals definitely didn’t help make the tests any easier. 

Summer came quickly and Jake understood the term summer depression for the first time. This was normally when his parents would take him on a road trip to wherever their next apartment would be. Being stuck in one place was maddening. He hadn’t had to stay in a single place for the summer in so long. He really wished he could have a car. As it stands, Jake did not enjoy his summer break. Jake put the new skills he learned throughout the year to work and cooked every time his head became too full of negative thoughts. As a result, his parties were always filled with loads of snacks for people to enjoy. 

Freshman year hadn’t gone exactly as Jake had dreamed. He didn’t have the tight knit family he had hoped for when his parents had bought this dream home. But Jake was popular now, and he seemed to have so many friends. So everything hadn’t gone horribly. How long could his parents be gone anyway? Next year was sure to be even better. Jake’s parents would definitely come home and he’d have so many friends and clubs because of this… odd year he’d had.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter. This is my first Be More Chill fic and only my second fic posted on here so let me know if anything is super wrong with the formatting.  
> I plan for more characters to be in the next chapters, so stay tuned.


End file.
